Death's Best Prey
by Araven14
Summary: 'A Death Note could be useful, he supposed, but where was the fun in killing remotely' What use did one such as Light have for a shinigami's notebook? No pairings, oneshot.


**Don't go getting your hopes up :P This is just a quick oneshot that came to me the other day, and I had to write it down. Two of the best anime series (in my opinion, anyway) combined, with one of the hottest psychopaths as a Noah, thus doubling his smex and psycho factor? Well, I just couldn't resist the call of the plot bunny. And, for those of you who read my other stories, I am currently three-quarters of the way through the next chapter of TJTCATW, am slowly but surely working on WAFD and, well, I'm not really sure what to do with SN. So.**

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated, hint hint.**

**Warnings: meantions of murder etc, but nothing that isn't kiddy-safe, I don't think. No pairings and nothing explicit.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Death Note, nor D. Gray-man. Damn.**

* * *

Light smirked, one eyebrow cocked as he nudged the black book with his foot as though unwilling to touch it with his bare hands. It looked unremarkable enough, but the overwhelming _feeling_ that rolled from it in waves was just fascinating. He had encountered Death Notes before, of course he had, but this was the first time he had seen one through these eyes, in this life. Strangely, he couldn't sense the shinigami that was attached to it anywhere nearby, and resolved to ask about it later.

He bent down to pick it up, flipping the cover open and skimming cursorily through the instructions. _How childish_, he thought one he realised that the shinigami who had dropped this obviously _wanted_ it to be found and used. He scoffed, dropping the notebook back to the floor and stuffed his hands into his pockets. The feeling of something unclean and slimy crawling its way up his arm was utterly revolting, and not an experience he wished to repeat. A Death Note could be useful, he supposed, but where was the fun in killing remotely? A name and a face, and that was all it took? No, he decided, far better to savour the fear in his victims' eyes as the life slowly faded from them. His smirk widened at the thought.

In fact, it had been a while since he had killed anyone – perhaps he was starting to experience withdrawal symptoms. Slowly, he flexed his hands in his pockets, aching to feel them dripping in blood.

He wondered if he had been spending too much time with his sister.

Sighing, Light turned away and began the trek home, to his _perfect_ human life, and his _perfect_ human family. He snorted softly, barely suppressing the urge to laugh aloud at the absurdity of such a notion. A perfect sub-human? There was no such thing; that was one of the first things he had remembered. It was a miracle he had refrained from killing his family for this long, but he knew that he would not last much longer. The stage had been set once again, and he was eagerly awaiting the day when he could finally cast aside this pathetic, irritating guise.

A group of young men, perhaps a few years older than Light's current form yelled drunkenly at him from only a few feet away. He rolled his eyes and tried to simply brush past them, but paused when one of them caught hold of his arm.

"Where d'ya think you're goin'?" He slurred, and Light leaned away, the stench of alcohol on the man's breath almost overpowering. Utterly vile, Light decided, a grin stretching unnaturally wide across his face, eyes glowing gold. Most of the men cried out and drew back slightly, but the one holding him was unmoved. Briefly, Light wondered why none of the passers-by seemed to notice this exchange. Ah well – he wasn't complaining. In fact, it was all the better for him if no one did noticed.

"Remove your hand from my person, you pathetic, disgusting excuse for a human," he snapped. "How you deserve to be called one of God's children I'll never understand."

The man spluttered something incomprehensible, but Light just called Dark Matter to his hand, lightly resting it atop the other man's arm. His shriek when the limb broke was beautiful; perhaps the only thing about him that was, and Light savoured the sound happily.

Ignoring quite thoroughly their shouts and curses, Light continued on, stopping only when he reached the front door of his house, pulling out a rather old silver house key and letting himself in. His mother had taken Sayu shopping as his sister's school had been closed for the day – something to do with the heating or pipes, and there was no one else at home. No doubt his father was still at work, so Light had the house all to himself for a while.

However, when he reached his room, he was somewhat surprised to find that there was someone already sitting on his bed, grin spread wide across his face. Light sighed and shrugged his coat off, hanging it up in his wardrobe – he couldn't stand mess – before turning to face his visitor.

"Lord Millennium," he greeted casually, sitting down in the swivel chair at his desk. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The Earl chuckled, his rough voice deep and throaty. "Why Light, can I not come to visit one of my darling children without a reason? You wound me so, little sheep, you truly do."

Light raised a sceptical eyebrow, his expression otherwise unchanged. "You never normally come to visit me, and you know quite well that I will be attending dinner tonight, so logically, there must be another reason for you to come and visit me this unexpectedly. Do you have a new assignment for me?" The Earl sighed; shaking his head in what Light assumed was mock despair.

"Oh, you grow up so fast, Light-pon. Why, just a few short years ago, you would ride around on my shoulders squealing in delight, and now look at you! All mature and able to read me better than I read myself," the Earl said indulgently. Light adopted an offended expression and tone.

"I'm quite certain that I've never ridden on your shoulders in all of my lives," he replied, quite horrified by the thought. "Now, if you kindly inform me as to the nature of my assignment, I have more than my fair share of homework to complete, as well as Rhode's."

The Earl chuckled, handing Light a playing card; he turned it over a couple of times, not really surprised by the fact that it was blank on one side. The back was patterned with black and white diamonds, similar to the ones his uncle played with when he was in the mood for poker. Light glanced up at the Earl curiously.

"Well my dear, the Innocence has been surprisingly active of late, and it's become something of a nuisance for my darling Akuma – so, it once again falls to us to destroy the pesky 'weapons of God'. This card will reveal to you the most active pieces of Innocence and their whereabouts; it would be much appreciated if you could destroy them as quickly as possible. I'm sure I can trust you with that, Thanatos**(1)**? Of course, if they happen to be synchronised with an accommodator, feel free to kill them as you please," the Earl said, laughing behind his hand. His glasses flashed, gold eyes glinting in the dim light that filtered through the blinds.

Light smirked, the expression disturbing and far too natural on his tanned, pathetically human face. He could feel his Noah side twitching impatiently from within the deep recesses of his mind where he usually kept it buried, desperate for a kill or at the very least, a good fight. The Earl smiled warmly at him, something that was reserved for only the trusted and esteemed members of Noah's family – Light was honoured to be counted among their number. He would not do anything to jeopardise that position.

"But of course, my Lord Millennium," he replied easily. "Now then, if you'll allow, I have homework to attend to – I will see you tonight for dinner."

"Yes, yes, of course! Have fun, child," the Earl chuckled, vanishing in a purple cloud of Dark Matter. Light sighed and turned back to his desk. His head dropped into his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly. A sound not unlike muffled sobs escaped his lips, yet when he raised his head again, it was a smile that spread across his ashen-grey features, stigmata proudly etched across his forehead.

"Kill them as I please? Oh, who could refuse an offer such as that?"

* * *

**1 - Thanatos (as far as I know) is Greek for death. I thought, what irony if Light didn't pick up the notebook because he was the Noah with the memories of Death :P I know that isn't, strictly speaking, a Noah, but I didn't think any of the existing ones really fit the part. I hope you do't mind this almost-OC**


End file.
